Not Allowed To Love
by ScarletBlood12
Summary: Draco Malfoy precisa de permissão, mas e se essa permissão for recusada? Vinte anos não o permitiram esquecer.


**DESCLAIMERS & AVISOS:**

O enredo, bem como seus personagens e ambientes criados pelo livro não me pertencem, são da incredibilíssima _J.K. Rowling_. Contêm spoilers do último livro.

Este tipo de atividade não contém nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo, seja material, seja de serviço. Eu não ganho nada com isto, apenas mérito e orgulho próprio.

Nesta fiction, a ideia central me pertence, podendo ter inspirações em outras fanfics, tais como "A Era dos Comensais", "Vindaloo Curry" e "Brincadeiras do Amor", pertencentes à Ella Evans, Diana Prallon e Denise Malfoy, respectivamente. Espero, de coração, que vocês gostem, já que, ao escrever, tudo que eu penso é em agradar o pessoal daqui do FF. =)

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Not Allowed To Love<strong>

Andar em Hogwarts não é necessariamente um passatempo muito agradável. Ainda mais agora, em que os Comensais simplesmente invadiram tudo. Claro, a não ser que você seja um Malfoy, não é nenhum problema.

O problema é quando você quer _deixar de ser um Malfoy._

Durante, praticamente, toda a minha vida, eu apenas acreditava estar destinado às Trevas. Ao lado obscuro e sombrio do mundo. Nunca me vi dando atenção a qualquer reles.

_Até aquele dia._

Dumbledore, à beira da morte, parecia estar convicto de que eu tinha algo que prestasse, algo melhor do que eu jamais esperei. Do que qualquer um jamais esperou.

Desde então, eu tenho pensado nas escolhas que fiz e, talvez, em mudar as que tenho de fazer. Ou talvez isso não seja uma opção.

E, pensando nas escolhas, encontrei algo surpreendente e, no entanto, esperado.

- Por que será que eu não estou tão surpreso com isso? – disse, enquanto via a Weasley mais nova pintar a parede de um dos corredores do castelo, com os dizeres patéticos daquela Armada mais patética ainda.

Percebi que ela endureceu ao som da minha voz aparentemente entediada. Virou-se lentamente, e eu pude notar o quão assustada ela parecia estar. Ao notar que se tratava de mim, ela pareceu relaxar e ergueu uma sobrancelha, indagando-me silenciosamente.

- Hum... É só você, Malfoy. – ela disse com um desprezo evidente e voltou a pintar as paredes, como se ninguém estivesse ali para impedi-la.

- Sabe, Weasley, acho que os Carrows vão adorar saber quem anda por aí pichando os muros... – encostei-me na parede, com um pé no chão e o outro levantado, apoiado na mesma parede. Mexi nos cabelos e voltei a encará-la, e notei que, desta vez, ela realmente parou de escrever.

- Você não teria coragem. – ela disse, simples, com um balançar de ombros, como se isso explicasse tudo. Pegou a mochila que estava jogada no chão, colocou nos ombros e, antes que ela virasse no outro corredor e sumisse, eu disse:

- É, talvez eu não tenha mesmo.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, todos foram capazes de ver aquelas palavras na parede a caminho do Salão Principal, e eu a vi de longe. Sorridente. Triunfante. Era tão óbvio que tinha sido ela que tinha escrito.<p>

Caminhei despreocupadamente até o Salão, sentando-me à mesa da Sonserina. Soltei um muxoxo de bom-dia para Pansy e Blaise e comi uma maçã.

Encarei as madeixas ruivas de costas para mim, na mesa daquela casa ridícula. Foi um ato totalmente inconsciente e eu nem entendo o porquê dele. Desviei os olhos.

Levantei calmamente, chamei por Pansy e Blaise, que me ignoraram completamente. Revirei os olhos e sai do Salão, indo em direção à sala de Artes das Trevas. Cruciatus nos grifinórios já não era mais tão legal assim...

* * *

><p>Já era tarde da noite, e eu me dirigia para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrá-la ajoelhada procurando algo na mochila de segunda mão. Então, lembrando-se bruxa, puxou a varinha da cintura e conjurou um baixo "Accio tinta".<p>

Ela iria pichar a parede das _Masmorras_. Weasley realmente queria desafiar a autoridade.

- Você não vai realmente fazer isso, vai? – Olhei para ela, de maneira indagadora. Onde essa garota estava com a cabeça?

Ela virou-se rapidamente, como se tivesse levado um susto de me ver ali, perto do_ meu _Salão Comunal.

- Você de novo? – Ela bufou, guardando a tinta e jogando a mochila de volta nos ombros.

E, então, passos...

Era _a_ Carrow. _Aleto_. A pior.

Ela me encarou e estava se preparando para correr para bem longe dali, quando eu a segurei pelo o cotovelo e disse, baixo, que ela não conseguiria escapar de Aleto.

Sem que ela esperasse, puxei-a cada vez mais para dentro das Masmorras, entrando em uma sala inutilizada há muito tempo. Tranquei a porta com um feitiço qualquer e lancei um "Abaffiato", por precaução. Não era a primeira vez em que eu tentava me esquivar de Aleto. Ainda que eu fosse um Malfoy, ela parecia muito irritada com o fracasso do meu pai. Logo, insistia em procurar-me sempre que possível.

- Era aquela Carrow, não era? – Ouvi sua voz me chamar de volta para a realidade, foquei os olhos na porta e virei, encarando-a.

- Sim, era Aleto. Você estava insana de querer ir bem em direção a ela. Pelo menos uma semana de detenção, com direito à Cruciatus, _se_ ela estivesse de _bom_ humor.

- E por que você se importa? – A pergunta dela me pegou desprevenido, desprotegido, despreparado. Aliás, por que eu me importava?

- Não me importo. – Conjurei duas poltronas confortáveis, sentando-me de frente para ela. – Se eu fosse você, sentaria. Podemos ter de passar a noite aqui. – disse rapidamente, como se isso encerrasse a outra discussão.

- Seu Salão Comunal é logo ali, por que você teria de passar aqui? – Weasley me perguntou, lançando um olhar estranho, como se duvidasse das minhas intenções. Talvez duvidasse mesmo. Talvez eu não tivesse mesmo boas intenções.

- Não é tão perto assim, estamos quase no final das Masmorras, e eu não quero correr o risco de encontrar com uma Aleto mal humorada. – disse, dando de ombros. Não é como se eu tivesse que realmente me explicar para ela.

Ela ficou calada e relaxou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. Permiti-me analisá-la por um instante. Ela era diferente de todas as garotas que eu já tinha visto. A beleza dela não era proveniente de maquiagens exageradas, nem de roupas curtas. Era algo natural. Ainda que ela fosse uma Weasley, eu tenho de ter senso e admitir que ela era linda. De um jeito único e singelo. Mas era linda...

- Seu olhar queima. – ela disse, ainda com os olhos fechados, fazendo-me encará-la com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Desculpe?

- Seu olhar... Ele queima. – ouvi-a dizer, intrigando com o fato de ela saber que eu a estava olhando. – Eu não preciso olhar para você para saber que estava me olhando. E seu olhar queima. É quase como se você tentasse violar minha pele.

- Talvez eu queria mesmo. – Respondi, dando de ombros, ciente da forma como ela enrijeceu ao ouvir minhas palavras. Depois ela aliviou e riu, levemente, como se o que eu tivesse dito há pouco fosse algo impossível e... Improvável.

- Vá dormir, Weasley. Prometo _tentar _não violar sua imaculada pele. – E deitei a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, procurando relaxar, para, quem sabe, dormir um pouco.

* * *

><p>Era sábado. No momento em que abri os olhos, não encontrei os cabelos flamejantes da Weasley, o que significa que ela provavelmente saiu masmorras à fora, sem se preocupar em ser pega por quem quer que fosse.<p>

E eu não deveria me preocupar com ela; portanto, sai daquela masmorra fria e fui em direção ao Salão Comunal. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar Pansy dormindo no sofá.

- Querida, você não deveria ter ficado aqui a noite inteira. – Abaixei em frente a ela, mexendo de leve em seus cabelos, tentando acordá-la sutilmente. – Venha, vou levá-la até o dormitório. – Peguei-a no colo, e Pansy se enroscou no meu pescoço, e eu sentia sua respiração calma.

- Draco... – Ela disse, com a voz sonolenta. – Onde você esteve? Estava esperando. – Murmurou baixinho, aninhando-se ainda mais nos meus braços, enquanto eu andava para detrás da parede do Salão Comunal, indo em direção aos dormitórios.¹ – Blaise tinha ficado comigo, mas... Sabe como ele é, né? Foi atrás de um rabo de saia qualquer.

- Não tem problema, querida. Nenhum dos dois deveriam ter me esperado, eu estava andando quando ouvi Aleto e não quis ter de aturá-la. – Disse, baixinho, entrando no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, e, levemente, depositando Pansy na cama que lhe pertencia. – Agora, durma. Não sabemos como será daqui para frente. Parece que Potter pretende vir até o Castelo. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, para logo após dar-lhe um beijo na testa. – Fique bem.

- Bom-dia, Draco. – Ela sussurrou e virou-se, cobrindo-se, e acabei por fechar o o cortinado.

Então, fui para o meu dormitório.

* * *

><p>Não consegui dormir muito bem. Sonhos conturbados, uma mulher ruiva com sangue por todo o corpo. Não foi um sono muito decente. Mas, decidi levantar e subir para o almoço. ¹<p>

Quando cheguei no Salão Principal, procurei, discretamente, por madeixas flamejantes na mesa da Grifinória, e encontrei-a, cabeça abaixada na mesa, parecendo exausta, como se não tivesse dormido.

E, de repente, ela levantou e seus olhos vieram em minha direção. Lembrei-me de que, noite passada, ela havia dito que meu olhar queimava. Encarei-a. Encarou-me. E, por um milésimo de segundo, era como se não fossemos pessoas que nos odiávamos profundamente, ou pelo menos deveríamos. Então, tudo voltou ao normal.

- Pare de encarar a Weasley, Draco. Já está ficando na cara. – Ouvi Blaise dizer ao meu lado, e, lentamente, desviei meu olhar do dela.

- Você não entende, Blaise. Tem algo nela que me prende, me atrái, me seduz. Eu não sei bem o que é. – Disse a ele, mas simplesmente dei de ombros, sem me importar demais com isso.

- Ela é o fruto proibido, Draco. Você não pode. Simplesmente não pode. Lord das Trevas, lembra? Ele disse que ela é uma intocável, que ela é _dele. _– Blaise pareceu lembrar-se, e eu ignorei. Revirei meus olhos e voltei a encará-la.

- Eu sei que ela é dele. Só não sei o que um homem, se é que o posso chamar assim, como ele pode querer com ela. Ela é tão pura que chega a ser pecaminoso. – Disse, calmo, sem muita convicção no que dizia.

- É, eu sei. Já tentei algo com ela uma ou outra vez. Não deu muito certo, ela é muito fogo para minha água. – Dizendo isso, ele riu. Como se tivesse acabado de contar a piada mais hilária do mundo.

Olhei para o Blaise e ergui a sobrancelha, questionando-o silenciosamente.

- Êpa, Draquinho, pode relaxar. Eu não quero nada com ela não riu. – Riu Blaise, parecendo nervoso. – Pode ficar com ela toda para você, só digo para ter cuidado.

- Você mudou, Zabini. – A convicção em minha voz era clara, e eu tinha certeza que Blaise também tinha a percebido.

- Os tempos, Draco, nos levam a mudar mais do que gostaríamos. Mais do que imaginávamos...

E então eu saí do Salão Principal, não sem antes lançar um olhar meio pervertido à Weasley.

* * *

><p>Não posso mais andar por aí sem me encontrar com ela. Não posso mais andar por aí sem vê-la em qualquer lugar. É quase como se ela tivesse me contaminado.<p>

- Sempre nos encontrando, não é, Weasley? – Sussurrei ao pé do ouvido dela, quando a vi, mais uma vez, riscando a parede. Ela estremeceu e eu tenho quase certeza que se arrepiou, mas, em momento algum, deixou de escrever.

- Sem invasão de espaços, Malfoy. – Ela disse, chegando para o lado, apenas me deixando olhá-la. – O que você quer de mim?

- Eu? – Perguntei, estupefato com uma pergunta tão direta. Ela era tão pequena. – Por que acha que eu quero algo de você?

- Você me encarou durante todo o almoço. E jantar. E agora está aqui. Se fosse apenas para falar das minhas vestes de segunda mão, ou de como o Harry me abandonou, já teria falado. Então, diga logo o que quer e vai embora. – Ela parecia exaltada, como se algo a incomodasse. Como se a minha simples presença a incomodasse.

- Não quero nada, Weasley. – Disse, e passei por trás dela para seguir até as masmorras, pegando em um fio de cabelo vermelho, levando-os ao meu nariz e sentindo o cheiro de amêndoas e algo que não sei descrever. – Por enquanto. – E saí, deixando-a sozinha, sem saber que esta seria a última vez que teríamos uma conversa tão perto em anos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá pessoalzinho :B

Bom, essa fanfic veio de forma inusitada, começou para ser parte do challenge D/G do 6V, mas daí começou a ficar muito grande e eu comecei a pensar em um plot legal, e então... Bem, será uma fanfic normal, sem ser challenge, sem ser nada. Simplesmente escrita. Primeira long que eu vou tentar e eu espero que eu consiga! =)

Para o pessoal que me conhece, sabe que eu demoro a atualizar porque eu sou feita à base de inspiração. Se não estiver ali, ferrou e não consigo escrever.

Plus, dedico essa fic a minha amiga linda Anaisa. Espero que você goste, viu, Ana, porque a inspiração veio toda para você!

Então é isso, deixem reviews, que é o alimento de qualquer autora!

X,

**_- I.H.S_**


End file.
